Illicit Passions
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Kai, the result of an angel and human fusion, she's Sabrina's guardian angel. Recruited as a witch hunter, she's at odds with her duty to protect her, and her job to kill her. Ambrose is restricted to the spellman grounds, and a chance meeting with Kai, he's instantly smitten. She's hiding something from him, and he's determined to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Kai, the result of an angel and human fusion, she's Sabrina's guardian angel. Recruited as a witch hunter, she's at odds with her duty to protect her, and her job to kill her.

Ambrose is restricted to the spellman grounds, and a chance meeting with Kai, he's instantly smitten. She's hiding something from him, and he's determined to find out what it is.

Faustus knows her secrets, and is willing to keep them, in exchange for her corruption. He'll protect Ambrose's love for her, as he's not supposed to be with any non-witches, and she'll fall from grace in return. What he didn't expect, was to fall for her himself.

A witch, I'd been guarding her since birth, Sabrina Spellman. I'm A Nephilim, half Angel, and half human. We're tasked with guarding the tainted, the blackened souls, as the Angels won't have anything to do with them.

But they are living beings, and must be guided. We rarely interfere with them, as they are already defiled from birth. Chosen as the Dark lord's underlings, they wreak havoc on the mortals, in exchange for gifts.

Gifts, the ability to conjure up all manifestations of wickedness. I hate her, and I love her, it's engraved upon my soul to care for her.

But there's a problem, I have free will, we're not like our counterparts, the Angels. We don't obey without question. The need to protect her contradicts my need to kill her, to eliminate the evil within her.

And so, as her guardian I always know what she's doing, where she's at, but that doesn't make my job as a witch hunter any easier.

I cannot kill her directly, as the mark upon my soul won't allow me to, but I can lead her astray to self destruction. Guide her, to self immolation, that's what I have in store for her.

Self sacrifice, hanging, jumping off a building, setting herself on fire, something to that effect.

"He saved her..." Says Iris, of the night that they came for her, to force her to sign the book of the beast.

"He did me a great service, she'll be easier to coerce in her human form."

Watching him as he sleeps, he's beautiful. Iris is Ambrose's guardian, I rarely see her around these parts.

If only we could trade roles...

"Then you wouldn't be a part of his future." She states, reading me.

"What do you mean?"

With a wave of her hand, she shows me my future. I'm in his arms, in his bed... His fingers lightly toy with my hair, before his lips gently brush mine.

"He's your match in every way, don't let him be the one that got away."

She leaves, as he begins to stir in his sleep.

Well that was random... his eyes open, and turning over he's looking right at me.

I know that he can't see me, so I continue me vigilant gaze of him.

Getting out of bed, his steps slowly make their way in my direction, and knowing that he'll pass right through me, while I'm in my astral form, I'm confused.

He's stopped several feet from me, a few quick hand motions in front of his face, and he reacts. He's confused also, his questionable gaze sends a spark of excitement through my body.

Gorgeous, beautiful brown skin tone, sexy body, and the accent completes the package.

"Who are you?"

He can see me... damn Iris, for trying to play matchmaker!

"Wait... don't go!"

Disappearing from his line of vision, I'm on my way out the door, when his next words stop me.

"It gets lonely sometimes..." He says, quietly.

The sadness behind his statement, hits home and with a sigh, I reappear.

Turning to face him, he has a small smile for me. My god, the man is gorgeous...


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have sex with him?"

It's Maxine, my friend and sister in arms, a human hunter.

"I told Iris that you wouldn't, it's forbidden... you'd both lose your lives, and as bad as you are, the powers that be are badder." Says, Max.

We'd met as new recruits, and became the best of friends. I'd revealed my secret to her, and made introductions to my only other friend, Iris.

Another rule that I'd broken, never divulge who we really are to humans. The other broken rule, angels and demonic beings are never to mix.

If he doesn't renounce his claim on the darkside, then we're both commiting unpardonable sins.

"And If I did, why would I tell you?" I state, from my hiding place in the bushes, beside her.

"Because, you tell me everything."

We'd been tracking a warlock for weeks, and he's finally led us to his coven. We never take on whole covens by ourselves, we just eliminate them one by one.

But he's gotten away from us before, and this time he's not slipping through our clutches again.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh wow... you've been salivating over him for the longest, and now when you've finally made his acquaintance, you screw it up. No pun intended."

"Are you done, like seriously... are you finished?" I ask, bored with the discussion, and her ranting.

"No, I'm not... He's super S.E.X.Y, and if he wasn't a witch, I'd hump the hell out of him."

"If he wasn't a witch, and he wasn't mine." I correct her.

"Oh, so now he's yours...?" She says, with a smile.

"Shh.."

Using my powers, I make us invisible, as the warlock passes by our hiding place. His steps are hurried, and he takes one long look behind him, before going into the building.

All right, lets get to it..." She says, as we reappear.

Quietly moving about, we pour gasoline around the building, and on the walls.

Leaving the areas around the front door untouched, we start the fire at the back of the building.

Waiting for them at the front, I send the flames up the walls, and over the roof. I can hear rushed movement inside, before five witches exit the building.

Their surprise turns to anger, and then satisfaction, that it's just two mortals.

"You picked a fight, with the wrong group." States, one.

A few chanted words in unison, I can feel their magic, but it has no effect on me.

Max begins to gag, trying to take in air, but is unable to.

"Silence!" I command them, and their raised voices come to an immediate halt.

Max is released from their hold, and takes in large gulps of air.

Looking to each other, with frightened expressions on their faces, I've taken their voices.

With a swipe of my hand, I force them to their knees. A snap of my fingers, and one is instantly engulfed in flames.

Their screams are muffled, as I ignite two more. Releasing the last two, they take off into the woods.

It wouldn't be a proper hunt, if we didn't actually hunt them.

"I'll take the male." Max states, going behind him.

"Be safe..."

I can hear the female, moving swiftly away from me. The hunt isn't fun anymore for me, and walking at a leisurely pace, I let her get a good lead, before popping up directly in front of her.

She screams, but no sound comes out. Snaping my fingers, I return her voice, and a hellish yell comes forth, as she makes a beeline away from me.

Tired of playing with her, I have her lifted up in the air, hanging by her feet.

"Let me go."

"Sure."

Her hair starts to smoke, and then spark, before a loud popping sound as her body's lit on fire.

Unable to take her screams, I silence her, as the fire finishes her off.

Her life force gone, the flames are dosed with a quick blow of air from my mouth.

Another scream rips through the night, and my heart drops. I'd not given the warlock back his voice, so I know that it can only belong to one other person.

He'd killed her, ripped her heart from her chest, and fled. Craddling her body in my arms, I'd delivered her to our figurehead

"A coven, just the two of you, whose idea was this?" Asks, Jess.

"You have to answer to your superiors, someone has to take the blame."

"You damn sure will!"

"I'll find him, he won't get away a third time."

"No, your hunting days are temporarily postponed, until further notice."

"I don't really need your permission." I state, angrily.

"You joined this organization, knowning full well our rules, and regulations. Disobey, and you'll be subjected to corrective actions."

"What are you going to do, fire me?"

"Don't test us Kai, we know more than you think we know."


	3. Chapter 3

Ambrose is getting on my nerves, with his silent mourning."

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"What did you do to him, he's in a state of depression."

"Well make him happy..." I snap.

In a blink, I'm instantly transported to the spellman home. He's lying haphazardly on a chair, but sits up at my entrance.

Fuming, his smile drops at my unpleasant expression. "I called out to you, but you didn't respond." He says, coming to his feet.

"Ambrose, who are you talking to?" Asks, his Aunt Hilda.

"No one."

Dissappearing, I reappear in his room, and he appears instantly, soon after.

"You're not one of us, are you?"

"No."

"And you're not a spirit..."

"No."

He quiet, trying to put a title to my abilities, and powers.

"What are you?" He inquires, after some time.

"A friend?"

That doesn't appeal to either of us, Max's words haunt me. -"You may be bad, but the powers that be are badder." They refused my request, to bring her back, those militant humanoids with wings.

He's watching the emotions play out on my face, sadness, anger... and catching his quiet study of me, I take note of his shirtless torso, and fit build.

"I'm a friend." I restate, diverting my attention away from his wonderful physique. Iris has got one more time, to send me somewhere that I didn't ask to go.

"Well friend, you seem tense, would you care to take a drink, with me?"

He's an old soul, intelligent, confident, quirky, and sexually unbiased. "You know everything about me, and I've still yet to learn anything about you."

"And it's best that we keep it that way."

"I want to know something about you, something other than your name."

"That should be enough."

"Well it isn't... What do you like to do, do you have any talents, painting, writing... whoring?"

"Whoring?" I inquire, with a laugh.

"That's a talent..."

He has the most beautiful smile, which quickly sobers me. Max was a seize the moment type, and thoughts of her upsets me

"What do you think about, that makes you so sad, and angry?"

"A friend..."

"Boyfriend?"

"No..." I reply, with a small smile.

"Now that's better."

Those brown eyes, awakens a heat of need from between my legs. Max was right, you only live once.

"C'mon." I state, leading him from the room.

"Oh, who is this?" Asks, Hilda.

"A friend..." He responds.

"No unauthorized company!" Zelda yells, as we hurry past them.

We've reached the edge of the grounds, when he pulls away from me.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." I state, pulling him past the line where the Spellman land ends.

He's surprised, when nothing untoward happens. "You did it..."

Releasing my hand, he's gone, but appears quickly at the edge of the yard again.

"I can't reverse the spell, but I can manipulate it. As long as you're holding on to me, you can go anywhere."

Retaking his hand, he's able to move past the binding spell, that holds him captive to the grounds.

"Then I never want to let go of you."

So, where do you want to go?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"The Vatican..."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just teasing. I want a Wimpy burger, fries, and a shake."

His robe and slacks disappear, and he's redressed in pants, shirt and leather jacket.

"Shall we?"

I'm definitely a fan…


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing, the Taj Mahal?"

Zelda appeared like a ghost, and frightened the bejesus out of us. Her face popping up in a painting that we're examining, her voice echoing off the walls... in the darkness of the creepy monument, I almost let go of his hand.

"Get back here, this instant! You're not supposed to be..."

I don't even let her finish, as we're instantly in front of his home.

"I don't want to go back, just yet."

"We're not like our superiors, I'm only part human, we do get tired." I state.

We'd been everywhere, all over Egypt, Rome, China... I'm done.

"We? Part human, what's your other half?"

"Look, I have to go."

"Were are you going?"

"Home."

"Let me come with you."

"I can't hold your hand, and shower at the same time."

"I'll wash your back, and you wash mine?"

I should leave him, and never return, but I can't...

"As tempting as that offer is... I'm going to have to decline, but... I can come back after."

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise..."

As I'm getting dressed, I hear her cries, her heart's broken. Danger! It's a shock to my senses, and going to her, she's standing on the edge of a cliff.

Eyes closed, she's in her night clothes. Sleep walking, I could let her go over the edge. She's reaching out to someone, and starts to teeter.

At the last minute, I'm over to her, pushing her backwards to safety. A snap of my fingers, and we're back in her room. She's in her bed, contendly sleeping, when I can't help being malicious.

I implant Freddy Krueger, into her dreams. A horrific shriek follows, as I'm entering Ambrose's room. He's reading, but comes to his feet at her screams.

"What the hell!"

"It's just a nightmare, she's okay."

"Oh."

The aunt's footsteps, can be heard running to Sabrina's room.

"You have a beautiful home, you live by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"All alone, in this big home?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"It's impolite to ask a woman her age."

"C'mon you have to give me something."

I sure can...

"My name's Kai, I'm part human, and I'm one hundred and twelve years old."

"An older woman... sexy, but you know what I'm asking." He says, moving closer to me.

"Why is that so important?"

"I need to know, who I'm falling for."

"If my people knew about us, that I was entertaining the idea of being with your kind, they would kill us both."

"You're half mortal, so that alone makes our union forbidden, to my people." He says.

"So, we know that nothing can become of this."

"I was never one to take kindly to rules." He replies.

He's sweet, kind, a gentleman... and I'm in trouble.

"You know that I didn't say anything, we should be happy too." Whispers, Iris.

We've both been summoned to the angelic realm, and I think that I know what for.

Waiting in a brightly lit room, Sariel enters in her angelic form. Beautiful black wings, that frightens and interests me, hangs behind her.

Imagine a human, of ethereal beauty, a glowing light surrounding them, and a halo upon their head.

The luminescent light surrounding her dims, and she draws closer. Quiet, we watch her as her gaze upon me never wavers.

A huff in aggravation from me, and I take a hit, that sends me backwards into the wall.

"You know better!"

Beyond livid, my angelic half manifests, and my eyes glowing a dull white, her's becomes a bright white.

"You would challenge me!" She shouts, at my sword coming forth.

"Kai... don't..." States Iris, coming to my side.

"Youre an abomination, attempting sacrilege... if it wasn't for father, we would end your kind."

"It was just a kiss."

"I should being him here, and cut him down in front of you!"

"Sariel, leave us."

It's Remiel, Sariel's superior. I don't withdraw my sword, until she's gone.

"I'm sorry, she can be..."

"A bitch..." I interrupt.

"Extreme..." He finishes.

He has a book, and leafing through it quickly, he closes it with a sharp thud.

"I can't tell you what I see in your future, and Iris you shouldn't either, you're bound to confidentiality."

She nods her understanding, and I'm afraid to even ask what they see.

"You can change your destiny, and I'm willing to give you that chance, don't make me regret it."

We're both sent back to the earthly realm, separated, but they can't keep us apart. They have no control over us, there's no halo about our heads.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do something to keep your mind off of him."

"I am, I'm watching her."

She's being traumatized by the witches, at the academy.

"If you're not going to stop it, you could at least comfort her." Says, Iris.

"Unlike you, I don't harbor an unnatural compassion for my charge."

"Liar... you love her, and you're in love with mine."

She speaks the truth, and anger raging through me, I send a wind that sends two of the three up into the air, and miles away from her.

The other one panics and runs away. "Serves them right, but keep your powers off of my ward."

Lenora, guardian of Agatha, one of the antagonists, appears out of nowhere.

"Spare the rod..."

"They're just being children..."

"Bye... Lenora..." I state, sending her away from us. She's become a part of my life, due to her ward's interaction's with Sabrina.

We're protective of them, even if they're lunatics. "Come with me, I'm going to check on him." Says, Iris.

He's working on a dead body. How he can touch those things, is beyond me.

Iris stays for the duration, and I leave them to it, going to his room. Years spent in this dungeon, unable to leave this land, it's inhumane.

Calling Iris to me, I demand that she give me the location of his jailer.

Father Blackwood, he's expecting me, the doors open automatically when I approach.

He's attractive, as all witches are, arrogant, poised, and studious.

"Ambrose has suffered enough, you'll release him."

"The offer of immunity still stands."

"It's been how long, and he hasn't buckled yet."

"Yes, but the time is drawing nigh, you're here to plead for mercy, on his behalf."

"He's not aware of my doings."

"And neither are the angels."

His report alarms me, he knows what I am. "But... how..."

"Blood sigils..." He says, pointing to the walls.

Red symbols emerge on the walls, before slowly fading.

"It keeps their prying eyes and ears away, and they can't enter."

"But, I'm here."

"Apparently, It was made to specifically exclude you."

I'd come here too make demands, but it seems that demands are too be made of me.

"What do you want?" I inquire.

"You."

Considering his proposal, it sounds doable. "Thirty minutes..."

His chuckle, his smile that follows, makes him even more appealing.

"Fine, one hour." I offer.

"No, I want all off you, your grace... your love..."

"I can't give you my grace."

"But you can fall from grace, and fallen angels, makes for the most powerful of demons."

"You ask for too much, I'm only half angel."

"But you're still an angel."

"And my love? You have a wife." I state, questioning this part of the deal.

"Her time draws near, I've seen it. I'm envious of your love, new love... you'd do anything for him, and I want that."

"You could find any woman, to love you."

"But I want you, the abasement of something that your god holds in high regard, will be greatly satisfying."

"You narcissistic bastard..."

"Ambrose will work at the academy, until the terms are honored. He'll be able to see something, besides those four walls and his aunts. Do we have an agreement?"

I might as well get something out the deal, also. "He'll be able to freely come to my home, at his leisure."

"You took a witches voice, you'll give it back to him."

"He killed my friend."

"And you killed his, give it back."

Holding fast to my allegiance to Max, his next statement has me conceding.

"Or shall I tell Ambrose, what you do when you're away from him? Did you know, that a witch hunter killed his parents?


	6. Chapter 6

Blackmail... this is bullshit...

Recounting the details that transpired between Father Blackwood and I, he was forced to his knees before me.

I wanted him to beg for mercy, instead I received another threat. "Kill me, and a message will go directly to Ambrose, concerning your treachery."

He's not angry, or afraid, and I wasn't about to call his bluff. Releasing him, I give the witch back his voice, and send a message that his days are numbered.

The villain had the nerve to actually kiss my hand... "I expect to see you, in a few days."

"For what?"

"Dinner..."

Dinner at my home, with Lady Blackwood, and the devil incarnate. Sitting across from her, she's beautiful, and sad. Her love for him has simmered, to a nearly non-existent vapor.

"Ambrose, what a nice surprise... It's been so long." Says, the missus.

"Yes, it has... Father Blackwood's been generous, to grant me a position at the academy. It's not freedom, but still... I'm very grateful."

"As well, you should be." Says, Faustus.

Shoving the green bean bowl into his hand, he's not disturbed by my bad manners, which doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Koray, what relationship do you have with Lord Blackwood?"

"It's Kai." Corrects, Ambrose.

"No, it's Koray... right?"

She's called me by my angelic name, Kai's my human name, that I prefer to go by. No one, but the angels should know me by that name.

"We have a business relationship." I reply.

"Angels and demonics are arch-enemies, what kind of business could an angel possibly have with my husband?"

"An angel?" Questions, Ambrose.

I can't read him, as he's shut me out. I could force him to reveal his thoughts, but I'm not sure that I want to know them.

"Lady Blackwood has extraordinary gifts, anyone bearing my name would."

Then why the hell would he bring her here, and not even warn me!

Dinner was done, after that little performance, and Ambrose left without a goodbye. I followed him, only to by forced back out of the home, by an invisible force.

"Angel repellant..." States Iris, from beside me.

"Even you?"

"Yep..."

We're both standing there looking stupid, when Sabrina comes out the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Looking behind us, our gazes go to each other, before returning to her. How in the world...

"We were looking for Ambrose, could you tell him that we're here." Says, Iris.

"And... who are you?"

"Kai." I respond, quickly.

"And..." She probes.

"Just Kai..." I answer.

This is my problem, Iris shouldn't be involved, when it all goes to hell in a handbasket.

"And could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" She says, pausing at the door.

A handkerchief materializing out of thin air, she catches it, as it floats to the ground. "Could you wipe the wall, inside the front door for me?"

"Why?"

A snap of my fingers, and she smiles. "Sure..."

"An angel... that's what you were hiding?"

I'd taken him against his will to my home, and held him there.

"A secret, that we're obligated to protect."

In his silence, I pickup his conflicting options. Continue whatever we're doing, and risk further exclusion from his people, or cease all forms or contact with me, and hopefully gain the favor of the dark lord, to expedite his request for a pardon.

"I understand, if you don't want to have anything further, to do with me."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to end, what we started, even if it means going against the wishes of my people. But, if it must be so..."


	7. Chapter 7

A date, in Germany, the time... the witching hour, the setting... A graveyard.

"The oldest graveyard in the world."

"And this is supposed to be romantic?"

It's has all the ingredients, needed to make a horror flick. Desolate, foggy, and a deafening quiet, that sends a chill through my body.

"What is this?" I ask, as a bag materializes out of nowhere. Our... tools?" He says.

Blankets, candles, rose petals, wine... "You wanna let me in on the plan?"

"A picnic, and... sex magic."

"How presumptuous of you."

"Don't play coy with me Kai, you want me, as bad as I want you."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to screw you sideways, in a graveyard."

"That's what the rose petals, wine, and full moon are for, to make you more agreeable." He says, with that gorgeous smile of his.

Spreading the blankets out, he's having a time of it, with just one hand. "And... whats the purpose of said magic?" I ask, helping him.

"To manifest what you want."

"And you believe, that this will work?"

"I'm a witch... it works."

Sprinkling the petals around the blankets, he pauses. "Is there something that you want?" I do, but it can't be given.

Leaving his question unanswered, I continue with the petals. "If it doesn't work, I promise to be your on call sex slave, until death."

His lips grazing my fingers, sends a delightful shiver of anticipation, of the ecstasy soon to happen.

"That's a job, that I don't think that you would want to sign up for."

"Oh yeah?"

His eyes play at mischief, and devilry.

"Yeah, there's alot of mandatory overtime hours."

"Well, here's my official application."

His lips gently touching mine, I feel an explosion of energy within my body. A surge of sexual need, heats my body, and the need to be naked is great.

"Wait... I wanted to... at least... make an attempt... at wooing you." He says, in between kisses, and the removal of our clothing.

I don't know what it is, but I'm experiencing an overload of sexual excitement. Every touch, every connection of his skin to mine sends a jolt of pleasure through my body.

Pushing him back onto the blankets, I shimmy out of my dress, and assist him with his pants. Quickly straddling him, I capture his lips in a hot, intense kiss.

Lowering my hips, his rod plunges deeply into my essence. Guiding my hips, up and down his pole, the moisture from my flower, saturating his rod, coerces a moan from him.

There's an unnatural glint in his eyes, and his lips on my neck, speeds up the heartbeat between my legs.

An ache, sweet and insistent, I surrender to the breathtaking thrills of rapture, that his length provides.

A familiar stirring of pleasure cresting, I brace for the wave that's sure to be mind shattering.

My nails digging deep, his groan of pain and pleasure, incites a need to bring it all to a quick gratifying end. My pace increasing, I ride him hard and fast.

"Focus..." He instructs me, as the waves of satisfaction forces his name from my lips. My deep intake of breath, is my only reaction to his teeth, breaking through the skin on my neck,

My body spasming from my orgasm, I'm temporarily paralyzed as the pleasurable sparks rack my body.

I'd looked to the angels to bring my friend back, and they declined. It wouldn't hurt, to give this a try. My thoughts are of her, our time together, Max.

"Bring her back, to me..." I whisper.

"Nice of you to let me know what you wished for."

"What did you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispers, conspiratorially.

His kiss is soft, and sweet, awakening my need for him, again. "So soon?" He inquires, as my hips begin a slow rhythmic rocking.

"I told you, that there would be required overtime hours."

I'm ripped from his arms, and transported to Father Blackwoods home.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, standing in his office, naked from the waist down.

"A summons?" I state, pissed. The result of his wife revealing my true name. Now he can call upon me, and I'll be forced to come to him.

"I want to taste the essence of your sin." He says, moving with a quickness, that surprises me. Going to his knees before me, I try to back away from him, but he has a firm hold of my rear.

"You were spying on me? How?"

"Don't..." He says, of my attempt at pushing him away. "Let me..." My leg's lifted, across his shoulder as he moves forward. His tongue wet and warm, greets my nub, and a lightening streak of pleasure has me gripping his head.

"Father Blackwood...!"

He doesn't respond, as his tongue lightly teases my bud. I should make him stop... but I don't want him to. Closing my eyes, It's heavenly when his tongue enters my center.

"Mmm..."

Pushing thoughts of Ambrose from my mind, I ride his face slowly. Loving the sensations that his tongue's providing my body, I know that I'll be back, this won't be a one time occurrence.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd severed all affiliations with the hunters, and made it my business, to seek out and end the witch, that took Max from me.

I'd waited, and when Ambrose's spell didn't take hold, in a fit of rage I'd taken my anger out on every witch that I could find.

"A cloaking spell..."

"As if we would let him out of hiding, with a witch hunting angel after him."

Father Blackwood's scratching away at some manifesto, and using my powers, I force him to stop.

"We protect our own, just like I protected our enemy."

Confused, he points to the necklace, and bracelet that he'd given me, the night of our little indiscretion.

"Why haven't the angels come for you, what are they waiting for?"

"My superior protects me..."

"I don't know much about how the angels work, but I do know that they're malicious, like a pack or rabid dogs. If you remove those trinkets, they'll descend on you like wolves."

My thoughts immediately go to Ambrose, his safety.

"He's protected, I made sure of it. If they couldn't get to you, don't you think that he would have been their next victim, if only to draw you out." He states.

Now I'm really confused...

"What are you getting out of this, you don't care that much about Ambrose's well-being."

"For now I do, he's important to the cause."

"I could force you to tell me."

His smile, causes an instant reaction, my skin becomes warmer, and a light pulsating heartbeat starts below.

"The plan is to break you, with all your power and the advantage, you'll submit to me."

"That still doesn't explain, what Ambrose has to do with this."

"I can't give you everything, maybe you could beat it out of me?" He suggests, rising from his seat.

Oh god... a closet masochist.

"Look, Father Blackwell..."

"I love it, when you call me that."

"Because you're filthy, that's why."

Inching closer to me, I put an even greater distance between us, by backing away. I love Ambrose, I can't betray him again.

"I would love to see you later."

"I would love it, if that warlock wasn't protected anymore."

"You know, that I can't do that."

"And I can't give you something, for nothing."

"Well... you can officially add, harlotry to your repertoire of immoral acts."

"It's a fair exchange..."

I'm minding Sabrina's business, when a summons sends me directly to the hunters.

A group of mean muggers, with bad attitudes.

"Now who in the hell, told you my name?""

"I did..."

His voice, fills my heart with dread.

"Remiel..." I state, consumed with more than just a twinge of fear.

"We couldn't locate you, so we had your friends summon you to us."

Producing a knife, I quickly carve a seal of protection into my wrist. Remiel's an archangel, they're powerful, and like all angels they lack empathy, and obey without question.

The others watch in silence, as I cut another into my chest.

"Self mutilation, won't keep us away, forever."

"What do you want?"

"I'm one for giving second chances, after all I do believe that one can change their future."

"I know, but what do you want with me, because I'm not going with you."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Yeah, you have to give me your word, that you wont hurt me either." I state.

"I most definitely, wouldn't hurt my only beloved child."

My father...

Remiel fell in love with a human, and fell from grace to be with her.

I was the result of that union... God's a merciful god, in some instances, and gave him a second chance.

Now I'm fucking it up for the both of us.

"What's there to understand, you accepted a pardon, and left my mother to die, giving birth to me. Then you left me to fend for myself, not knowing anything about this world, or the people in it."

Nephilim grow fast, from birth to adulthood, in a matter of minutes. But that's a whole other story...

"And after how long, do you decide to drop this bomb on me? My father... okay, what now?"

He's quiet, letting me rant, his eyes making an intense study of me, and I feel a need to readjust my attitude.

He's taken me to a dry desolate place, where no one resides. "You're walking the same path that I walked, and the end doesn't end well."

The sun's setting, and watching it, he comes to stand beside me. "Sariel's been given the order, I can't protect you."

"No, you'll just stand by and let it happen."

"I warned you..."

"No, you said that I could change my future."

"You knew the rules, the danger..."

"It's my life, and I've lived a long one."

"You haven't even begun to live!"

His raised voice causes alarm, and I pull my sword. Neither of us speaks, as we eye each other.

"Give him a reason, to spare your lives." He says, calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't keep doing this."

"We can, and we will... and if you want to stay off of their radar, then I suggest that you consider our offer." Says, Jess.

"Okay, so how about this, everytime that you summon me, I'll lay one of you down to rest."

If somebody else gives my name out, it's going to be a problem.

If they keep this up, soon I'll be as famous as Michael and Gabriel.

"I have a better offer, you help us take down the Academy of Unseen Arts, and you can consider your contract with us, null and void."

How did they find out about the school?

"I don't answer to you, anymore. And the truth is, that I never did."

"Perhaps you would like to answer to the angels, then."

Perhaps they need a lesson in manners...

The light in my eyes shining brightly, they go for their weapons. "Please..." I state, at their naivete.

The air seems to leave the room, as I'm pulled away.

"You guys have got, to stop doing this!"

I've been called back to my home, by none other than my other half.

"I take it, that you're having a bad day?"

Taking a few deep breaths, to calm myself, I accept his offer of a hug. I can't resist his playful nature, or the solid hardness of his body.

His arms offer me comfort, as his lips sends a signal to all of the right places.

My fingers make a quick beeline for his manhood, and lightly stroking him through his pants, I go in for the kill.

"Wait... to be continued, soon." He says, stopping my hands from disappearing into his pants.

Another kiss, with me taking advantage, by refusing to end it, he let's me have my way.

"Well... Well... Well... So you did screw him, after all."

OMG...

Breaking away from him, I can't believe what I'm seeing, who I'm seeing.

"Maxine..."

"The one, and only."

Rushing into her arms, we both have a squeal fest, laughing and spinning each other.

"Surprise..." Says Ambrose, interrupting our reunion.

This is the best gift ever, and giddy with excitement, I have a surprise for him.

Silently giving Max my thoughts, her wicked smirk, let's me know that she's game.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Her eyes brimming with delight, we attack each other's clothing, removing them, as we explore each other's bodies.

Her soft lips, taste of honeydew, and sampling her tongue, as her fingers tease my nipples, I want to taste all of her.

Joining us, we turn our attention to him, sharing kisses. Helping him out of his clothing, I love his body, and raining kisses down his stomach, I end on my knees in front of him.

Undoing his pants, his member's standing at full salute. I dont hesitate, licking the tip. My tongue circling the head, before fully taking him into my mouth.

His velvety smooth hardness filling my mouth, I move my hands slowly up and down his shaft, as my tongue and mouth work the top.

His groan of pleasure, inspires me as I pleasure his rod. Sucking, my jaws creating a suction, that has his legs shaking, his hand on the back of my head, directs my movements.

Savoring the precum seeping onto my tongue, I aim to drain his entire sack dry.

A few whispered words from him, and we're on my bed. In a frenzy, we're both on him, straddling his face, she takes up a position on his pole.

I'm loving the sensation of his tongue teasing my clit, as his nails dig into my rear.

The pain's erotic, and as we take our pleasure from each other, we verbally give our appreciation.

"Ambrose..." Max and I moan, in unison.

Concentrating on my release, it's interrupted by Ambrose removing me from my perch, above his mouth.

We're both displeased, with his intervention, until he forces me onto all fours, settling in behind me.

The girth of his length stretching my flower wide, his rhythmic strokes are in sync, with my tongue moving in and out of Max's sex.

Ambrose's constant pounding, his long strokes hitting my g-spot, my body tenses, in preparation of my oncoming orgasm.

Holding tightly to my hips, his pace quickens, short hard strokes, that has me screaming my release into Max's muff, as his nut, hot and oddly stimulating, shoots into my womb.


	10. Chapter 10

She'd returned, and it was as if she'd never left. The hunters accepted her back into their fold, and we spend our time putting down witches, and searching for the one that killed her.

I'm no longer with them, but I still hunt with her. "What is it with you, your heads not in the game."

I'd let one witch get away on purpose, a young witch. I've never had to put down the young ones, and I wasn't about to start now.

Finishing off a male, his hand's raised in a plea for mercy, and she hacks his fingers off. His screams are inaudible, as her dagger plunges into his chest repeatedly.

I snap his neck, and complete the cleanse with fire. "What the hell...!" The inferno blazing high, she falls backwards, and away from his corpse.

"Couldn't you have let me finish, I was just getting started."

"What has gotten into you?" I ask, as the other witch launches into the air, as the flames consume her.

Forcing her back down to the ground, I keep her held there, until her struggles end.

"I'm doing my job." Max replies, going to her feet.

"We don't torture them."

"And what exactly is burning them alive doing?" She snaps.

"It's a befitting death for witches."

"If you say so..."

Max has been... not Max. Her go to, is a knife to the throat, she's never been brutal in her attacks.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned with this new personality.

"Peachy."

Our last hunt, took us out of town for a few weeks, and needing a break, I return to Greendale without her.

Wanting some me time, I don't let Ambrose know that I'm back, and spend another few days in a motel, alone.

That is, until Father Blackwood showed up.

"What are you, stalking me now?"

"I like to keep an eye on my, highly valued property."

"I am not your property, and I most definitly don't belong to you."

"Not fully, yet."

The man's a headache, in a good way, and if the truth be told, Ambrose wasn't the only one that I missed.

"Imagine that..." He says, with a conspiratorial smirk.

Can he read minds now?

"I want you to leave."

"No you don't..."

"Yes, I do."

Using his power of teleportation, his body connects with mine, and his hand around my neck, produces a quiver of sexual need, that shames me.

I can't say, that I don't like the way that he handles me, his forceful, take charge, alpha nature, is actually a turn on.

So different, from the way that Ambrose handles me, with care.  
Those gray eyes analyzing me, he releases an angry huff. Making a show of inhaling my scent deeply, he's making it that much harder to reject him.

"I'll see you tonight."

I think not...

"You disappear, and come back expecting what?" Ambrose is throwing a fit, about my hiatus.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to miss you? And you just left without saying anything."

I can't respond, as there's nothing to say.

"Where did you go?"

"I have a life outside of you."

It sounds bad, but it wasn't meant the way that it came out.

"Oh, I see... I'm not important enough to know your whereabouts. You can stay gone for seven days, and just mosey on back to me, when you feel like it."

A week...?

"What do you mean a week, I was gone for three weeks."

"We've been together for the past two weeks, you've met my aunts, and my cousin, Sabrina. You've been there with me, until this past week."

Okay, so... either I've lost my senses, or Ambrose has lost his.

"Ambrose, I'm telling you the truth, I haven't seen you in weeks."

His hand going to his temple, he tries to keep his temper controlled. I've never seen him, in such an agitated state.

"You don't remember making the announce at dinner, that I was going to be a father?"

The room seems to spin, and I have to reach out to him for support.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm hurt, I'm devastated... my friend... she used a spell of glamour, to conceal the identity of another hunter. I thought that it was Max.

The personality was off, so that should have alerted me, that it wasn't her. While I was out hunting, she was with Ambrose. The bitch...

She'd gone into hiding, concealed by the magic of a witch, but I wasn't going to let her get away with this. I needed answers, as to why she did this.

I called the only person, that I knew who would and could help me.

"For you, anything within means, and as long as it's not one of my people."

He doesn't ask me why, just does it.

"Thank you."

Reaching for the paper, with Max's location written on it, he snatches it back, out of my reach.

"I can't give you something, for nothing." Says, Father Blackwood.

I knew it...

"What do you want?"

"A kiss..."

"That's it?"

Leaning over his desk, I give him a quick, polite kiss on the cheek.

"No, I want you to kiss me, the way that you kiss him."

Thank god, that I find him attractive, so this should go over easy.

"Fine..." I state, accepting his offered hand.

Taking my place upon his lap, I hesitate... everything about this man is dark, and I find it alluring.

Letting thoughts of Ambrose flood my mind, my hand on the nape of his neck, I draw him closer, as our lips lightly touch.

My tongue slowly circling the tip of his, my playful teasing, turns into a full blown passion frenzy. It doesn't take long for a light thumping, to start in between my legs.

Father Blackwood has my shorts undone, and his hand inside of them. I almost squeeze my thighs together, from the shock of his probing fingers, gently coaxing a much needed release from me.

His lips on my neck drives me wild, with lust, and I want something more than just his fingers. "Father..." I wimper, trying to scoot away from his magic fingers.

"I envy you, your ability to feel everything times ten." He whispers, my legs opening wider, as the sensations from his vigorous petting has reached a feverish pitch.

His teeth nipping at my neck, and breaking through in time with my climax, makes for a soul shattering orgasm.

Trying to catch my breath, he licks at the small droplets of blood coming forth.

"What do you get out of doing that?" I ask, of his biting me, Ambrose does the same thing.

"Angel blood, it amplifies our gifts for a short period of time."

"You're not taking that much."

"Because it doesn't take that much." He states, before his lips meet mine, a quick kiss, that I can't help reciprocating.

Lying next to him, as he reads from "The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe", his aunt Hilda can be heard from downstairs, calling for the household to come to supper.

"Oh c'mon stay... you can officially meet them." Says Ambrose, pulling me back down.

"I don't want to intrude, and you know that I can't..."

"Sabrina's not here, please..."

"I love it when you beg..." I state, playfully.

His kiss, soft and delightfully sweet, takes my breath.

"Ambrose, dinner is ready... Oh, hello Kai, I didn't know that you were here."

"Hi."

"Shall I set one more seat at the table?"

"Yes, thanks."

I actually adore his aunt Hilda, humorous. and kind hearted, but don't mess with her family. Zelda's a "witch", literally... the attitude on that one...

"We're so excited about the little one." Says Hilda.

"It's about time that Ambrose contributed something, to the Spellman legacy." Adds Zelda.

"You should let Zelda, be your midwife."

Damn Max, for putting my business out there like that, and double damn Iris for letting the cat out of the bag. Even I didn't know, until Ambrose said something about it.

I don't need one, the baby will be healthy, and I'll deliver the way my mother did, alone.

"You don't have to." That comes from Iris, standing next to Ambrose. No one can see, or hear her but me.

"I have a doctor, thank you."

The doorbell rings, and Hilda hurries away to answer it.

"We could go together then, I'd love to hear his or her's heart..." His statement's interrupted, by Hilda returning with a male.

"Oh shit..." Says Iris.

"Luke..."

Who the hell is Luke, and why is Ambrose rushing into his arms?


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't see his face, with Ambrose blocking him, but when he turned to make introductions, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Coming to my feet with a quickness, that topples the chair, it takes everything within me, to not set his soul on fire!

He's alarmed at the sight of me also, the room has gone quiet and the occupants still.

The warlock, the one who murdered Max.

"You two know each other?" Inquires Ambrose.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my child's mother."

"You have a child?"

"He or she's in the process of being made, but soon... Yes."

The cards are in his hand, as I wait for his next move. If he tells Ambrose of my double life, I'll rip his skin off, before burning him alive, in front of Ambrose.

"To answer your question, we've run into each other once before."

"It must have been a very distinct, first impression." Ambrose replies, righting my chair.

His questioning gaze upon me, I've yet to speak a word, and fear what I might say if I do.

The aunt's watch the scene, playing out before them, as they slowly resume their dinner, with trepidation.

"I can't say that it was an honor, to make her acquaintance." His words are filled with malice, and spite.

Ambrose's gaze moves from him to me, and then back to him. Our gazes locked on each other, I'm sure that he sees as much hatred in my eyes, as I see in his.

"Maybe you could join us for dinner, we'd love to hear about it." Ambrose offers.

No we don't...

His arms around my waist, my nerves get the best of me, and I move from his embrace.

"I'm done..."

"Wait..."

Ambrose has latched onto my arm, and ends up going with me. We end up in my home, and shaking him off of me, he's disturbed by my abrupt change in attitude.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like your friend, and you're not to see him anymore."

"What? You can't tell me who I can and can't see, especially with the way that you and father Blackwood has been carrying on."

Oh my freaking god... I'm beyond mortified!

"How did you find out?" I ask, weakly.

"Maxine told me, as you."

I am going to royally kick her ass, she's done the most.

"It's not beneath me to share, I'm open to nearly everything. You should have been the one to tell me, though."

"I'm sorry, I should have."

"As long as there's no more secrets, we're good."

I love him, more than words can convey, but his last statement worries the hell out of me.

I'd found her with the witch, that cast the spell of concealment, and quickly dispatching her. I have a very pregnant Maxine, pinned to the wall. "What have you done?" I ask, using my powers to choke the life out of her.

"I wanted... to hurt... you." She says, in between gasps of air.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious."

Her stomach's about ready to pop, from the life inside of her, and only because of that, do I release her. taking in large gulps of air, she slides down the wall into a heap.

"Let me guess, life magic?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll give birth in a day or two..."

"Why?"

She's quiet a long time, before answering. "Iris showed me the choice that you would make, and that choice was to let the witch that killed me, live. All because of him, the other witch, Ambrose."

Her weeping doesn't move me, doesn't grant her immunity for her crimes against me. So you decide to give birth to a half breed, something that I'll forever hold a grudge against, and will one day end?"

"I did it to torment you, Kai, you won't kill my child, my friend... you can't."

She's right, as much as I hate her right now, I still love her, but she must pay for her wrongdoings.

Burning the hidden sigils on the wall, she panics and tries to put the fires out. "Kai... no... what are you doing?"

Removing the necklace and bracelet, I slice small cuts into the markings on my chest and wrist, breaking the seals of protection.

It takes but a second after the sigils are gone, and the removal of the trinkets for several angels to show.

Capturing Max, trying to escape, I face off against them. They're strong in their attacks, their hits are powerful, as they attack in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

Two have me cornered, and disappearing, I reappear behind them. Blocking my attack, they have me at a disadvantage, as I attempt to take the head of one. A blade to my shoulder, has me crying out in pain, before I'm roughly swung around, and forced back into the wall.

My knife cuts through the male's arm, before his companion delivers her blade to my other shoulder. A powerful hit to the face, and a ringing has started in my ears. They have me secured to the wall, with a frightened Max, screaming for them to not hurt her.

There's the sound of thunder, and a bright light, before Sariel appears. Struggling against their hold, i'n given a contemptuous glance, before her attention goes to Max. "Don't touch me..." Trying to escape their hold, their grip on Max tightens.

"For dust you are; and unto dust you shall return." Says Sariel, with a snap of her fingers.

And just like that, Max becomes a pile of ashes. "How stupid of you, to let anger cloud your judgement." She says, turning to me.

Her steps are slow but steady, and drawing her sword, I accept my fate. "I'll take the child's life first, and then yours, father sends his regards."

Closing my eyes, when she stabs at my stomach, I wait for the sharp knife to pierce my skin. Seconds tick by, and when I don't feel any pain, I reopen them.

They're all gone, and my Sariel's locked in my father's embrace. His arm around her, she doesn't struggle, as his blade's at her heart. "i thought that there was nothing, that you could do." I state.

"Well... I couldn't just stand by, and let it happen." He says, releasing Sariel.

"You bring death to your door as well, Remiel." Her words dripping with venom, her blade's put away.

"That's up to father to decide." He replies.

Disappearing, we're left me to him, I keep my hand close to my blade on my hip.

Repairing the broken sigils on my chest and wrist, the pain's bearable. A quick blow of air from his mouth, reseals them, and the pain's gone.

"Thank you."

"Some friend you are..." He says, in reference to Max."

"Vengeance is mine, saith the lord." I state saddened, but not repentant. "She wasn't supposed to be here anyways."

"Is that your excuse?"

"What do you want, I've already thanked you, for your assistance."

"You need to be more mindful of your status, they're going to kill you, as they've been instructed, to do. There aren't to many of us, who will so openly defy him."

"So, this is goodbye?" I ask, not wanting it to be so.

"For now..." He says, vanishing from sight.

I don't know too much about him, but he is my father, the only relative that I have left in the world. It's nice, not to be alone in this world.

My friend's gone, and keeping my distance from Ambrose, he finally catches up to me, with you know who. "I don't want to."

"That's a first, you always want to..." He says, pulling me back down onto his lap. Gingerly kissing my fingers, he becomes alert, and then concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you care."

"Actually, I do."

"I killed my best friend."

"I'm sure that she deserved it."

"She was carrying Ambrose's baby." I state, removing myself from his person.

"Well... the rabbit hole really does run deep."

"I could forgive her for everything else that she'd done, but that... I couldn't."

"If the choice that you made upsets you, then you're wrong for what you did."

Am I?

"Maybe you're right, I don't feel bad when I kill witches." I state, turning to him.

"You do what?"

His voice alone, puts the fear of god within me.

"Ambrose..."

"I'll leave you two, to it." Says, Father Blackwood. The door closing behind him, we're both silent, waiting until we hear my front door open and then close.

"You're a hunter?"

"I can explain..."

"Another lie?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."

"Father Blackwood knew?"

"He kept my secret, in exchange for... favors, that I grew fond of." I say, quietly.

"Well... I guess that you're a talented whore after all."

"Ambrose, you don't have to be..."

"Anymore hidden lies, that I should know about?" His cold interruption hurts.

I don't want anymore secrets between us, I want to be honest, I have to be.

"I let the angels kill Max, and... she was pregnant with your child."


	14. Chapter 14

Now I truly am alone, no father, no significant other... no best friend. Ambrose has refused to see me, he didn't put up sigils to keep me out, but when trying to talk to him, he's ignored me.

Pretending like i'm not there, and refusing to talk to me, he refuses to acknowledge me.

I'm hurt... and he's hurt... "Ambrose..." Alone, I cry out to him, hoping that he'll forgive me, and come to me.

My pregnancy advances, and I'm in a state of depression, preferring to stay in my home.

"My dear Koray... he loves you, just give him time."

Iris, my friend... "I can't stand him not talking to me, I love him, I miss him."

He'll come around, he loves you also, and believe me, I know his thoughts, he's miserable."

"Then why doesn't he come to me?"

"Pride, and hurt..."

That last part, hurts me, I didn't want to hurt him, didn't take into consideration the hurt that my actions would cause him.

"I love him, Iris... I'm so in love with him, and it hurts, to not be around him. I miss him."

The tears falling, her embrace causes a river to flow.

"Tell him, then."

"He won't listen to me."

"Kai... tell him."

I'm moved from my home, to the Spellman home. Ambrose is in his room, and taking notice of me, his anger becomes evident, and he does what he's been doing of late.

Ignoring me, I can't take it anymore.

"Ambrose, I'm sorry..."

He doesn't say anything, and not sure on how to proceed, I make my way over to him.

"Kai, don't... I'm not ready."

Well.. fuck it... I'm ready.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I miss you. I need you..."

No response from him, I take my place beside him on his sleeping mat. To my surprise, and utter relief, he doesn't push me away.

"I still hate you." He whispers, as he pulls me into him. Snuggling into his embrace, I let the tears fall, silently thanking the powers that be, that he didn't shun me.

The sun shining brightly, through the window, his warm body next to mine, I love being near him, and don't want to ever not be.

His kisses, soft and sweet on my neck, sends a rogue wave of passion emanating through my core.

"Ambrose..."

His erection's enticing, inciting a wetness in between my thighs. In my tee shirt and panties, I shimmy out of the latter, as his light kisses drive me wild.

Entering my sex from behind, his name on my lips, I love his hand around my throat, as he pounds my flower.

My walls griping his staff, his strokes are steady and hard. "Ambro..." I make out, loving the pleasure that his thick rod's giving my yoni.

Holding onto my hips, I slide up and down his length, short quick strokes, that has him saying my name.

Filled to the hilt, with his meaty bulge, my orgasm peaking, I scream his name, as waves of pleasure engulf my body.

His nails digging deep, his body stiffens, as his nut saturates my canal. "Kai..."

It ends with light kisses along the back of my neck.

"I love you..." I whisper, as my body settles into the after sex euphoria. A delightful, pleasing calm... his hand entwining with mine, I kiss his hand in gratification... love...

"I love you more..." He whispers.

I never want this to end...

Ambrose has been kind, and helpful. He's moved in with me, and is waiting on me hand and foot, when he's not at the academy.

Father Blackwood has been solicitous, also. Although he can't seem to keep his hands off of me. "I want to please you, let me please you."

"I'm almost ready to give birth to Ambrose's child, can't you keep your nature under control?"

"No, I can't... You have me under your spell."

I know what he's saying, without saying it.

"Faustus..." I state, as his lips part the lips of my orifice. His tongue worshiping my clit, I try to fight the sensations coursing through my body.

I shouldn't feel this way, I care for Faustus, and I love Ambrose. "I'm crazy about you."

"Is that what this is?" I inquire, as his tongue does a slow, tantalizing lap around my nub. "Oh..." I moan, as he's holding my hips tightly, keeping my body pressed into the bed.

I can't get away from the rapture, the fulfillment... "Don't run..." He instructs me.

He has a way with words, and the "I love the taste of your pearl, the flavorful taste of your essence", has me hot with need.

The dew from my flower soaking the bed, he drinks from my fountain. Taking everything that my fount has to offer.

"Kai..." He says in between his gluttonous drinking. "I love you..." He adds.

The crazy thing about all of this, is that... I think that I love him too.


	15. Chapter 15

I'd done what all the mothers of Nephilim had done, I'd given birth to my child, alone. Her cries brought about a multitude of moans and great wails from the hosts of heaven, that sent chills through my body.

"She's beautiful..." His large hands, gently stroking her small face, the babe stirs in her sleep. Ambrose had come to me, after I'd called to him, and even though he was upset at my choosing to have the child alone, his smile spoke volumes.

"Thank you." He whispers, through his kiss upon my forehead. I'm more than happy, I can't even express how delighted I am, with my family.

Family... I love it, and them, Ambrose, and Reese.

Her growth from birth to adulthood, took mere minutes. She's wrapped in a blanket, and watching us with a suspicious gaze. Ambrose loses it...

"What the hell just happened?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well... this is my surprised face."

"She's part angel, and part human, Nephilim."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"As you can see, we grow up immediately, and she'll have all the gifts of an angel, her other half." Beckoning her to me, she rushes into my arms.

"Do you know who we are?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"She can speak?"

"Ambrose calm down, she learned in the womb. She could hear us the whole time."

I Still remember my time on the inside, the voices... my mother... Extending her arms to him, he hesitates, and my heart falters.

If he rejects her, I just might have to kill him. Exhaling loudly, he joins us, and her arms going around his waist, I can't stop the laugh that comes forth.

His wide eyed expression is the funniest thing,that I've seen in a long time. "What else do I need to know?"

My smile drops, knowing that our lives are about to change. I can't run forever...

We're thriving, and she's learning, gobbling up as much information as she can, and as quickly as she can. A young adult, eighteen years of age, A part of me wishes that she could know Remiel.

Like they say, be careful what you wish for.

Trying to explain, how Reese just aged up within weeks, from birth to adult is met with, disbelief and uncertainty.

"Well, she's your adopted child, so she's still a Spellman." Says, Zelda.

"She's not adopted, she's my daughter." States, Ambrose.

"And as I said, it doesn't matter, you claim her as your's, so she's a Spellman.

"I hope that you're all well rested, and that your powers are rejuvenated." He says, taking Reese's hand in his.

Ambrose and I are in agreement, we're not running, and hiding anymore. It's time that we faced the threat.

"Well rested, for what?" Inquires Hilda.

"For our fight, against the Angels." I state.

"Goodness, what have you all been smoking? Hilda says, with a laugh.

A glance at each of our solemn faces, and she sobers up quickly. "Enough of this, there's no such thing as angels." Zelda, chimes in.

Our gazes meeting, his wordless confirmation that we've made the right decision, has me removing the sigils upon my body.

A loud rumbling, that shakes the foundation, the windows shatter, and a loud trumpet sounds.

"What is this!" Yells Zelda, over the noise, which sounds like a great wind.

"Oh, dear..." States Hilda, going to the hole where a window was.

There's a legion of angels waiting outside, we just might not make it through this.

"Koray!" It's Sariel, calling for me.

"Who's Koray?" Ask Hilda.

"That's my angelic name..." I won't let them take her, and heading out to face them, Ambrose joins me.

"There's too many of them, you have to take Reese and leave."

"Not without you."

"Then we'll die together." I state, drawing my sword. Taking my hand in his, we both go out to greet death.

"Where's the abomination?"

"You can't have her." Says Ambrose.

There's a commotion amongst the assembled angels, before Remiel appears, by my side.

"You're just like your mother, disobedient."

"Really, I thought that I got that, from my father's side."

"We want the child, and if you interfere, we'll cut you down also."

"So many for one child..." Remiel replies.

My gaze wandering over the assembly, I wonder the same thing also. Why so many, it's just two half-angels, and a few witches.

"Why do you think, that we hate your kind so much?" Remiel's voice in my head, I don't acknowledge him.

"You're stronger than we are, we fear what you might do, if you knew this." I pick up from him. Finally an understanding, a revelation.

A hand on my cheek, he says a non-verbal farewell. I don't even question his actions, of always leaving me, now isn't the time.

"Stop using your physical strength, and use your mental abilities." He says, departing.

A mocking smile from Sariel, and she advances towards us at a leisurely pace. "Kai..." Says Ambrose, his eyes trained on her.

One tall order of mental abilities, coming up. Sariel snapped her fingers, and Max disintegrated. I've never done anything like that before, and never used my powers against angels.

"I'm stronger than them, I'm stronger than them..." I whisper, trying to convince myself.

"You may want to put some wheels, on that puffing up of yours."

Ashes, ashes... "Lightening, fire, brimstone..." Repeating the phrase, the sky darkens, a loud clap of thunder sounds, before streaks of lightening light up the sky.

The ground becomes an inferno, the angels are struck, but it doesn't seem to affect them. Their eyes turning a bright white, they take to the sky, eluding the fire below, and the lightening above.

Using his magic, Ambrose sends some of them back down into the fire, holding them there.

Keeping the others busy, they're avoiding the giant balls of flames barreling from the sky. Sariel's running for Ambrose, and dodging a severe hit from a bolt, she disappears.

Searching for her, she has Ambrose hostage, and my heart drops.

"All we want is the aberration, and we'll let him live." She spits out.

"No..." Say, Ambrose.

Applying pressure to his neck, he cries out from the pain. "Wait..." I state.

"Don't do it, Kai."

Realization dawns, and I understand that I can't have them both. His gaze upon me, he understands this too. A slight nod of his head, and with tears in my eyes, I send the strongest bolt of lightening that I can muster up, straight for them.

The power of it, sends him from her arms, and keeping her firmly held in place, her agonized scream is barely tolerable.

A loud screeching piercing howl, that sends the others scurrying from the area. Putting all of my energy into it, I don't let up, until her body explodes. The light within her blinds me, and I'm forced to my knees, shielding my eyes.

Out of breath, my eyesight returns, and I'm over to Ambrose, trying to shake him back to consciousness.

"Ambrose..."

His lifeless body is beautiful, even in it's death state.

"We're more powerful, than they are." Says Iris, dropping to her knees beside me.

"What?" I state, distraught.

"I'm going to miss him." She says, touching his forehead.

A light from her palm shining brightly, she smiles at my grief stricken expression. "I'm going to miss you too." She says, an arm around my shoulders.

"Take care of him." She adds, ascending. Watching, as she's lifted up towards the sky, she slowly fades, a smile on her face.

What in the hell is going on?

"What did you do to me, I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Oh my god.. Ambrose!" Gathering him into a tight hug, he beats at my arms.

"Whoa... whoa... too tight." He says, as I release him.

"I'm sorry... I thought that you were dead."

"I think I was..."

"Can you stand?" I ask, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah."

Hugging him, Reese and the aunts join us, with Reese rushing into our arms.

"Well... I think that we need to have a lil talk, over some tea, with a large amount of whiskey, huh?" Says, Hilda.

"Yeah..." I state, with a laugh.

"Witches, half-breeds, and angels... this family is a muddle of life forms..."

"Oh, can it... Zelda, Come on..." She says, ushering her and Reese, back into the house.

"So, since you're all powerful and all, you can break this spell upon me."

"Let's see..." I state, with a smile, leading his towards the edge of their grounds. Backing away, I cross the line, where their property ends.

Beckoning him, unsure... he follows me. We both exhale with happiness, before i'm pulled into his arms.

"You know, I never got to properly thank you." He says.

"For what?"

"For coming into my life, and filling it with so much joy, and love."

"If you want to properly thank me..."

"I got it covered..." He says, before his lips gently greet mine.

I love him...


	16. Chapter 16

Father Blackwood:

Watching her, best the vermin from above, she's magnificent. Ambrose died, and another half-breed brought him back to life.

These half-angels are quite powerful, and in due time, she'll bear my heirs. They'll be half-breeds, but they'll be a force to be reckoned with...

Letting the image fade, of Ambrose stripping her of her clothing. I plan my next move... her young one is in need of guidance, and with the right teacher, our coven will be the most formidable order, worldwide.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my story!


End file.
